


Afterparty

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And Alexander is getting married, Lafayette is in love with Alexander, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, to none other than Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Lafayette is not a jealous man. He wasn't, truly, but it took everything in him to control himself around Alexander.Kind of a sequel to Two Immigrants Walk Into A Bar/Civility In The Workplace but can be read as a standalone





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> this is...actual trash? but hey my sister liked it so here you go!

Lafayette was not a jealous man. He wasn’t, truly, but it took everything in him to control himself around Alexander. It didn’t help that he was currently surrounded by reminders that the man he loved was newly married, to one of his close friends no less. The wedding itself was immaculate, their constant bickering over the colour scheme turning out surprisingly well.

Alexander wanted green and Thomas purple, the arguing going on for months (usually in the group chat, and usually with Laf caught in the middle of it) until finally they’d agreed on blue. Alexander looked immaculate in his navy suit, dark eyes sparkling as he bounced on his toes. He didn’t look as tired as he usually did, the dark circles under his eyes not so prominent, and Lafayette silently thanked whatever deity that may exist that Alexander had chosen a man who could get him to take care of himself.

Thomas and Alexander had fought over who got Lafayette as their best man, actually resorting to playing tug of war with him at one point, until Alexander got a sharpie and scrawled ‘Property of Alexander’ on the back of Lafayette’s hand. Thomas had claimed that since they were to be married that made Lafayette shared custody. He’d ended up as Thomas’s best man, Alexander claiming Eliza instead, and teared up as he watched Alexander walk down the aisle, arm in arm with Washington. For a minute he could pretend he was the one getting married, that he was the one wearing the sleek navy suit that matched Alexander’s, that Alexander was going to be his.

These illusions were dashed as soon as Alexander and Thomas made eye contact. The love that overcame Alexander’s expression was almost saccharine, and he could hear Thomas sniffling in front of him as he struggled to hold back tears. Lafayette tuned out during the rest of the ceremony, unable to force himself to listen to their vows. Alexander’s was long winded, and Thomas let him go on for just under fifteen minutes before he pulled him in for a kiss.

Guilt and jealousy twist in his stomach, and he doesn’t realise he’s been moving on autopilot until Angelica places a hand on his shoulder. He jerks his head up to look at her, meeting her pitying eyes.

“You, too?” she whispers, a sad smile on her lips.

Lafayette has to turn the words over in his mind for a minute before the meaning clicks. He stares up at her with wide eyes. She just grabs his hand, tugging him out of his seat and into the garden outside the building. It’s empty, and for a moment Lafayette thought she had brought him out here for some kind of romantic encounter. Her patient gaze made her intentions clear, however. She wanted Lafayette to talk about it.

Music filtered out of the small bar’s slightly ajar door. The same bar Lafayette had watched Alexander kiss John Laurens in. The same bar Lafayette brought Alexander to after John was shot. The same bar Alexander ranted about Jefferson in every Saturday. Where Alexander had told Laf that Jefferson had kissed him, where Alexander told Laf they were together, where Alexander had panicked about proposing to Jefferson. Of course they’re afterparty had to be here, the place that carried so many memories for the both of them.

“He’s happy, that’s all that matters,” Lafayette said firmly.

Because Alex had had enough bullshit happen to him, he deserved to just love and be loved and Lafayette was not going to be the one to ruin that. He wouldn’t let anyone ruin it.

“That doesn’t make it any easier to deal with,” she sighed, patting his cheek gently.

Lafayette leaned against the brick behind him, blowing out a long breath. “Non, it doesn’t, but what am I to do? Nous ne serons jamais plus que ce que nous sommes.”

Angelica looked bewildered for a moment, before she nodded slowly. “I think I understood that.”

Lafayette gave her a brief glance of surprise, forgetting, for a moment, that she had lived in France for two years. He tilted his head slightly, mulling over a thought.

“You’re also in love with Alexander?”

“I was, not long ago,” she said quietly, “though I’m not certain those emotions are completely gone now.”

Lafayette looked down at his feet, breathing in the cool night air for a moment. He could hear the slightly distant rush of city traffic, the sound of katydids and crickets almost drowning it out. He hummed quietly.

“Do feelings for Alexander Hamilton ever go away?”

Angelica just laughed quietly in response. “No, I don’t suppose they do.”

But he’d never act on them. Not while he was happy. That Lafayette knew for certain.

He couldn’t handle knowing he destroyed his friend’s lives.


End file.
